PariahFolk
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story Al Murloc was born in Silveredge City to Edna and Robert Murloc. The Murloc family were quite poor, and server a noble family as Indentured cooks. When Silveredge fell, Al stole a portion of the Family's fortune and made for Daendroc. Al lived in Daendroc for around 30 years, in a nice monestry known as Tirge Ey, or Tiger Eye. All was well until Mrs Baver came to the monestry, and killed everyone. Al fought until the end, when he was captured and turned while trying to defend the lore of Tiger Eye. He sat on the floor for 3 days bleeding out and dying, but the pain was overshadowed by his sadness, for the lore of the Faction was destroyed, on his watch. He left civilization after he turned, and headed for the jungle. He found a nice cozy cavern on the edge on the forest, and began to work on recording the hisory of the monestry by memory. 10 years he sat in a cave, writing. He survived by feeding on the bats living in his chamber, and knew he could not live this way. He descended from the cavern towards his old home, the monestry, and broke into the Halls of Lore. Al restored the Lore to its former majesty, and then began to pack. He had heard from travelers of a new land known as Ithania. So he traveled, for many weeks. He eventually arrived at the capital Havensreach. He meet many a merchant in the city, and eventually chose to leave for the wilderness. He gathered some wool, his weapons, and what little gold remained from his stolen fortune. Al had not been out of the city for more than 4 hours until he found an Asylum, run by the faction Kindred. He was soon meet, captured, and tortured for 5 days and 5 nights. It wasnt until they found out he was a vampire that they cured him, so that they could starve him in a dark pit. Al didn't quite know how he escaped, but he did. He climbed out of that pit, and so he walked into the desert, while running from Kindred. It took 2 weeks to finaly escape Kindred, and thats when Al found it, Pariah Folk. Pariah Folk was Al's best fit of any faction, and so Al signed on. Al found he didn't uite get the respect he had in other factions, like Tiger Eye, but stayed for the security. Soon after Al's joining, PariahFolk began to decline in power. He thought that it would be wize to ride it out, but there were whispers of a new Town, called Brightshore. He soon traveled there, but found its residents to not want him. He tried and tried, but the rulers refused. Al saw his end was near, and saw that his new friends didn't respect his loyalty and service, but then, on the last day of Pariah Folk, Bryce said Al could join! Al soon started to bake goods for Brightshore, but soon got in a fight with their evil Mayor, Joyshake. Al took matters into his own hands, and led a band of bandits to take the nearby fishing town called Mansfield. Mansfield was a bit of a dump, and not very big. The town was not very safe, and very exposed. It came upon Al to move his now large population to a distant land, back to Ithania! They took refuge in the ruins of Rosewood, and old Elf city. They restored it and renamed the town Murlocia! Gallery Category:Members